parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Gosalyn Mallard
Gosalyn Waddlemeyer-Mallard is adopted daughter of Darkwing Duck. She is voiced by late Christine Cavanaugh. Voice actors *Christine Cavanaugh (English) *Yuriko Fuchizaki (Japanese) *Inez Günther (German) *Antonella Baldini (Italian) *Rossy Agguire (Mexican-Spanish) *Sophie Arthuys (French) She Played Tinker Bell in Darkwing Pan She is a fairy She Played Wendy Darling in Rabbit Pan She is a girl She played Robyn Starling in Bongo and Raggles: The Movie She is a runaway girl searching for her missing father She Played Angel in Morgana and the Darkwing Duck 2: Daffy's Adventure She is a dog She Played Jenny Foxworth in Pikachu and Company She is a lonely little rich girl She Played Edith Gru in Despicable Me (Animated Style) and Despicable Me 2 (Animated Style) She is a girl she played Misty in Pokemon (400Movies Animal Style) She is a girl Pokemon trainer Portrayals: *In Jiminywing Cricket and Darkwing Jiminy she played by Goldie Locks. Gallery: Gosalyn Mallard in Darkwing Duck.jpg|Gosalyn Mallard in Darkwing Duck Gosalyn Mallard in Raw Toonage.jpg|Gosalyn Mallard in Raw Toonage Gosalyn_Mallard.png Gosalyn-03.jpg Gosalyn.jpg Char 2056.jpg Gosalyn_Mallard.jpg Gosalyn_as_Robyn Starling.jpeg Bored.jpeg Don't hate me cuz I've got spirit.jpeg Quivering quack.jpeg Little girl and pet alien.jpeg Just like all my thoughts, they always get a bit naughty...Gosalyn.gif Hurry up and save me...Gosalyn .jpeg Sad Gosalyn .jpeg Lonely Gosalyn .jpeg Very sad little Gosalyn .jpeg Ruffle hair Gosalyn .jpeg Bitch not impressed 3.jpeg Oh the horror...the horror....jpeg Gosalyn the pretty little charmer.jpeg Gosalyn chainsaw.jpeg Uh-oh.....png Gos and Negs.jpeg Pirate Negs.jpeg Gos hotdog.jpeg Gosalyn kidnapped by pirates.jpeg Gosalyn as Mysterious Masked Avenger of Evil.png Girly Gosalyn.jpeg Christmas Gosalyn.jpeg Gosalyn sweet talk.jpeg Action girl Gosalyn.jpeg 3D glasses gosalyn.png Crimson Quackette.jpeg Quiverwing Quack.jpeg Little sorceress .jpeg Blindfolded Gosalyn.jpeg Whoops.jpeg Inflatable gosalyn .jpeg Gosalyn in love.jpeg Gosalyn FORE.jpeg Gosalyn headphones.jpeg Pretty gosalyn.jpeg Jungle girl gosalyn.jpeg Slime monster Gosalyn .png Gosalyn water business.jpeg Safari Gosalyn.jpeg Gosalyn waddlemeyer.jpeg Milkshake gosalyn.png Gosalyn armed and dangerous.jpeg Call me anytime.jpeg I didn't do it.jpeg 912021092901.jpeg Score one for the red-head.jpeg U Mad, bro?.jpeg Gosalyn shocked.jpeg Gosalyn in "Justice Ducks Unite!".jpeg Gosalyn's nervous smile.jpeg 3354234567578797809.jpeg 234223423241.jpeg Winnie and frieds imitate team rocket.jpg Honkalyn - Honker and Gosalyn.jpeg Gosalyn and her Poliwag.png Gosalyn shocked.jpeg Slime monster Gosalyn .png 3D glasses gosalyn.png Dead Gosalyn .jpeg Danny Petting Pikachu.jpg Win and gos Fighting Over Totodile danny is thinking-0.png Win and gos Fighting Over Totodile danny is thinking.png Gosalyn being punished by Darkwing Duck.jpeg|Gosalyn being punished by Darkwing Duck Good night gosalyn.jpeg Gosalyn and Darkwing .jpeg Gosalyn and her Poliwag.png Gym leader kanto (400Movies Animal Style).png Safari Gosalyn 2.jpeg Gosalyn BOOM Comics.jpeg Breakfast with Gosalyn.jpeg Gosalyn and Daddy.jpeg Gosalyn and Daddy 2.jpeg Bedtime Gosalyn.jpeg Gosalyn science project with daddy.jpeg Gosalyn cliff.jpeg Category:Darkwing Duck Characters Category:Red Characters Category:White Characters Category:Child Category:Purple Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Cute Kids Category:Pink Characters Category:Violet Characters Category:Daughters Category:Damsels in Distress Category:Orphans Category:Tomboys Category:Red Haired Characters Category:Short-Tempered Characters Category:Girlfriends Category:Characters with a bad temper Category:Loses Temper Category:Adorable Characters Category:Stubborn Characters Category:Kids Category:Little Girls Category:Girls Category:Childs Category:Children Category:Children with a cute voice Category:Archers Category:Athletes Category:Characters with green eyes Category:Robot Chicken Characters Category:Brave Charaters Category:Courageous Characters Category:Curious Characters Category:Reckless Characters Category:Daring Characters